This invention relates to methods and devices for removing the windshield from an automobile, and in particular to a hand held device for effectively cutting the sealant employed to secure the windshield in place.
In current automobile manufacturing practice the windshield is affixed to the automobile by being placed between the interior body portion of the automobile and an exterior molding, with a tough, reliable sealant, usually a urethane formulation, adhesively securing the windshield in place. To remove a windshield from an automobile, which is necessary when a windshield has been damaged or is to be recovered as salvage, this tough sealant material must be efficiently cut through to effect a clean removal of the windshield from the vehicle. To compound the problem of windshield removal, since 1990 the aerodynamic design of most vehicles has increased the curvature of the body of the automobile, including the area into which the windshield is affixed. In a number of late model automobiles the windshield actually wraps around the bottom side of the pillar posts.
Many methods and devices have been suggested in the past to aid in this vexing problem of windshield removal as is evident from the patent literature. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,093, issued Apr. 22, 1997, a suction cup assembly 12 (FIG. 5) is affixed to the interior of a windshield with an attached cutting wire 18 (FIG. 5) being threaded through the windshield seal, the wire then being manipulated in a reciprocal motion so as to cut through the seal. Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,153, issued Feb. 26, 1991, two wire end gripping devices 14 (FIG. 1) are described for securing the ends of a cutting wire 12 (FIG. 1) being utilized to cut through the seal securing a windshield to an automobile frame.
Cutting knives attached to power sources have also been employed as is evident from U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,124, issued Sep. 11, 1990. This patent teaches the use of a cutting blade 18 attached to a slightly curved rigid sheath 24, which in turn is connected to a source of power 12 (FIG. 1), such as a portable jig saw. In this manner the cutting blade contacts the polyurethane seal and severs the seal without breaking the windshield. Another potentially power driven cutting knife is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,825, issued Aug. 2, 1983. This patent teaches the use of an elongated, flexible blade 1 (FIG. 1) secured within a holder 2, said holder being adapted for either gripping with a handle 15 or with a hammer stem 8 being connected to a reciprocating power tool 18 (FIG. 4). In this manner the blade is used to cut the elastomeric strip bonding the windshield to the vehicle.
Hand held devices are, of course, commonly employed in windshield removal applications as is evident by U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,576, issued Sep. 22, 1987. This patent teaches the use of a U shaped blade 16 (FIG. 3) attached to an elongated shaft 14 with a handle 12 to facilitate the removal of excess urethane sealant from the outer edges of an automobile windshield. Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,512, issued Mar. 28, 1995, a trapezoidal cutting blade 30 (FIG. 2) is secured within a head portion 20 (FIG. 1) attached to a neck 50 and body portion 12 of a generally tubular shaft. The neck portion is extendable from the body portion, and the cutting blade is pivotable up and down in the direction of the plane in which the body portion if being held. The device is intended for removing windshield molding from a vehicle.
While the above noted devices and methods provide useful means for vehicle windshield removal, they do not envisage the economy in fabrication and the simplicity of operation of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved knife for procedures involving removing a windshield from a vehicle.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a knife to be employed in vehicle windshield removal that is economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a knife to be employed in vehicle windshield removal wherein the knife blade is replaceable and the cutting surface of the blade is length adjustable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pivotable cutting blade for rapid and efficient cutting of the adhesive bond between the frame of a vehicle and a curved windshield.